Dripping with Honey
by Nye.Jordan
Summary: "Yes this was our secret. If Niko were to ever find out, it would hurt him, but most of all, he would kill us both..."
1. Dripping with Honey

"I love you more than life itself baby girl. Don't ever let anyone take your power from you and make you feel like nothing. Love yourself first and the rest will fall into place".

My mother's sweet voice always seemed to wake me up. Slowly opening my eyes the sun beamed into the window of my luxurious Manhattan condo. The heat instantly sent warmness on my exposed feet. My mother was our guardian angel, who was always watching over me and my brother Niko. Everyday that went by made me miss her even more than the last. She was my rock and the glue that kept our family together. It's been five years since she's been dead and it still didn't seem real.

My mother used to comb my curly hair at night, putting it in twists for me to wear a cute curly hairstyle the next day. She used to always yell at me to clean my room. Her cooking was the bomb and she could give anyone a run for there money. My days consisted of shopping sprees, buying all types of luxuries and spending all the money in the world, but that still didn't compare to having my mother here with me. Before the luxurious lifestyle my brother provided us, we used to live in South Jamaica Queens, in some low income projects.

Our father Damon left when Niko was 6 and me 2. Our mother struggled as a single mom. When Niko turned sixteen he decided to be the man of the house. He ran the streets, and pulled in money, even though our mother disapproved of it. Still we always had food in the house and the bills got paid.

Everyone who knew my brother respected him. It's been years since our father left and it meant nothing to me. Niko had become my father figure. My name is Nadia Nicole Paige and I'm 24 years old. I had a honey complexion, jet black curly hair that was always worn straight. My full lips were kissable and my chinky eyes dark brown. My body was petite, but I had round peach ass with wide hips. My perky C cup breasts had pierced nipples, and I could always get away with not wearing a bra.

Niko put me through college and spoiled the heck out of me. He got me everything I ever wanted. We were hood royalty, and most females were envious and wanted to be me. Everyone knew me as the sister of the notorious Niko and no one ever dared to try me. Respect was granted off my brother's name alone. From Gucci, Louie, and other high end name brands my ass was always stunting in style.

There was an endless amount of luxury good in my large walk in closet. My long ballerina nails were always up to par and my pedicures were always on fleek. Niko definitely spoiled the heck out of me. My brother had a big soft spot for me and the only thing he was ever guilty of was never telling me no. All that ended real soon though. Niko was tired of taking care of me and now it was time to take care of myself.

My hobby was fashion and it was also my passion. Niko always encouraged me to design my own clothing line, to make money instead of always spending it. He even encouraged me to be a stylist, because I was so good at piecing things together. Guess he got sick of me sitting on my ass and now he was putting me to work. Niko was making me bar-tend at his upscale Manhattan night club called Club Intimacy.

Bar tending was going to be my new job, and I had to learn how to be good at it. How dare he make me work in his club serving customers? My brother was putting me to work and my first day was next Saturday. After brushing my teeth, I went take a shower. Grabbing my Lush body scrub I washed my entire body.

Wrapping a towel around my body, I leave the bathroom. My feet sink into the light gray furry carpet, of my large walk in closet. Scanning my clothes for something to lounge in, I put on a PINK burgundy ruffled shorts, and matching tank top. The heavenly feel of my furry white slippers took over my body, as I left out of my closet. The smell of vanilla took over my nostrils as my Glade automatic air freshener spritzes the air.

Making my way down the hall to the kitchen, I got started on breakfast. Beacon, egg whites, and buttered grits, was my usual. If there was one thing that Nona taught me how to do, it was to cook. We had a family tradition which was a big Sunday breakfast we kept up since our mother died.

After my food was ready, I went to go sit in the living room and eat on the couch. Cutting on my large flat screen TV I put on Netflix. Black Mirror was the current show I was binge watching, that my boyfriend had me hooked on. My gold iPhone 8 plus rang off with a call from my boyfriend. A huge smile spread across my face as I seen "Him" on the screen, making my heart flip in circles. I pressed the green button, to answer his phone call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"What's up baby girl?" His deep handsome voice spoke on the other end.

"Nothing eating breakfast"

"You ain't making a plate for me?"

"You didn't say you were coming, so oh well". I chuckled.

"Nah you supposed to have my plate always ready". He kept teasing.

"Shut up" I shook my head and laughed.

"How are you feeling though Baby Girl?"

"I feel good. I'd feel better if you were here though" I spoke honestly.

"Oh yea?" His smooth voice said after.

"Yea". I stuffed some eggs in mouth and continued to eat my breakfast.

"Well I just got to work and I wanted to talk to you before I got my day started, but I will see you later and have a good day. Alight Baby Girl". His handsome voice sounded like sweet trumpets in my ears.

"Love you too"

My boyfriend was the love of my life, and I'd been in love with this man for as long as I could remember. He was everything I could ever want in a man, and he was honestly my best friend. I knew if my mother was still alive she would give me advice on my complicated love situation. If Niko ever found out who my boyfriend was, he would be mad and would never approve of me being with my boyfriend. Our relationship had been a secret for the past three years, and eventually we would have to tell everyone. My boyfriend didn't like the fact that we were a secret, but I wasn't ready to tell my brother about us just yet.

Our mother Nona was Chinese and our Father was Jamaican. Niko and I possessed the same caramel complexion and Asian eyes. We looked alike and could easily pass for twins. Niko raised me when our father abandoned us. Ever since our mother died we had become all each other has, and that's why I couldn't tell Niko our secret.

Later on that night and I was getting ready to go to Niko's club. A towel was wrapped around my body while I walked in closet. Rubbing some Lush vanilla body lotion all over myself and scanned my closet, trying to figure out what to wear. I decided on a Fashion Nova taupe spaghetti strap dress, with a pair of rose gold clear strap heels. Checking out my outfit in my body length mirror, I admired my stunning reflection in the mirror.

Sitting at my vanity mirror, in my closet, my body slumped in the pink furry chair at my vanity. Removing my Louis Vuitton silk scarf off my head, I un-wrap my long freshly washed and set hair. My hair was down to the middle of my back and died jet black, which made my Asian features stand out even more. Going in my vanity drawer, I rubbed some deodorant under my arms. After I added some Mac lip gloss on my lips, and mascara on my false eye lashes, and then I was good to go.

Pink Sugar was my favorite perfume and I grabbed it off the shelf. I sprayed it all over myself, to smell sweet. Grabbing my dusty pink GG Marmont small matelassé shoulder bag, I walked out the door. Leaving my condo, I headed down stairs to the Uber waiting for me outside. The driver was a sexy ass white dude, with blonde hair and blue eyes named Brad. He opened the back door for me and I got in the BMW.

The AC was kicking and sent goose bumps all over my body. The sweet smell of peppermint filled the air that came from the Febreze car vent clip. I bobbed my head and sang with Bad at Love by Halsey that played on Z-100's radio station. My focus was on the city and its night life. I loved living in Manhattan, its bright lights, and cultural dimensions.

Finally at the club, the line was long like always. It was stretched to around the corner like most nights. Everybody wanted to get into Niko's club, because it was one of the hottest night clubs in Manhattan. After getting out of the Uber I walked to the front door. The security guard Bike Mike stood there.

Big Mike had been working at the club for as long as I could remember, and he was also a good friend of my brother's. His name definitely did fit him. He was a tall, dark skin male and heavy set, with strength like The Hulk.

"Hey Big Mike". I smiled and waved and him.

"Hey Nadia". Big Mike nodded his head and opened the door for me.

As soon as I walked in the scene was lit. There were acrobat dancers on the ceiling, strippers giving lap dances at tables, and people dancing on the dance floor. There was also a food bar that had a different food special every night. Of course there was the regular bar, where the most popular and expensive alcohol beverages were served. Making my way through the crowd of people, I rapped the words to Be Careful by Cardi B. Upstairs were private sections for the ballers and celebrities. Making my way upstairs headed to Niko's VIP section.

"Hey Steven". I smiled at the guard and waved.

"What's up Nadia?". Steven looked me up and down undressing me with his eyes.

"Nigga what the fuck are you looking at?". Niko's voice stole both of our attention "Do I pay you to look at my sister?"

Steven quickly wiped his grin off his face and looked away. He unhooked the gate and I walked in the section.

"Hi to you too Niko". I rolled my eyes and walked in.

"What I tell you about wearing that hoe ass shit ". Niko continued "Got all of these niggas looking at you"

"Nobody is worried about me". I rolled my eyes again "And I look good, right Zay" I winked at my brother's best friend.

"Nigga you better no answer that" Niko shot a look at Zay.

"Yea you look good". Zay teased. He licked his lips and smiled.

Zay had always been a close family friend. He was my bothers best friend and we all grew up together. Walking over to one of the long plush couches, I got comfortable and poured myself a glass of Grey Goose and cranberry juice. Lastly I added some ice to complete my drink.

Each VIP section had four leather couches, two white, and two black. A mini bar in the middle of the floor that was always stacked with alcohol. The floor was mahogany wood, and the large glass chandelier was magnificent. There were also two strip poles in case anyone wanted some dancers to give them private dances. Not to mention the large dance floor that was sectioned off on the opposite side of the room.

Sipping my drink I got comfortable. By my third shot I was up dancing to Chris Brown's latest song. Twerking and swaying my hips I enjoyed myself. Niko eyed me annoyed.

"You need to slow down on them drinks Nadia". Niko hounded.

"Why do you always have to be a buzz kill" I asked back annoyed "Nobody can't ever enjoy themselves"

"Nah you just are drinking too much" he stated annoyed.

I took another shot. "Forget that I'm just getting started. Matter of fact bottle girl can I have a bottle of Mango Ciroc"

"Hell no". Niko snatched my glass out of my hand so damn fast I didn't see it coming.

"Yea Nadia you should listen to your brother". Niko's little girlfriend Shay chimes in. "Drunk and Sloppy isn't a good look on you"

"Why you always gotta say something". Niko shot Shay an annoyed look.

"Niko you better get your bitch before I snatch that weave right off of her head" I yelled annoyed.

"You ain't gonna do nothing bitch" Shay yelled back.

"BITCH!". I lunged at her trying to grab her silky Persian weave.

"You need to chill". Zay said grabbed me so fast I didn't know he was next to me.

"No I'm gonna fuck that bitch up. She always got something to say" I hollered.

Zay pulled me over to the wall and stood in front of me. He blocked me from getting to Shay's dumb ass. Heated wasn't the word to express how I felt at the moment. This stuck up bogie bitch was always tried me. Niko had been with her for a while now, but I knew that she didn't really make him happy.

"Zay can you take Nadia's drunk ass home?" Niko looked over at us.

"Yea" Zay spoke after.

"You need to chill" Niko grilled Shay. If looks could kill Shay would be dead right now.

"Let's go". Zay grabbed my arm and my Gucci bag.

We left the section and left the main entrance of the club. I stumbled walking pass people dancing on the dance floor. We walked outside and waited for the Valet to get Zay's car. His all black Aston Martin Vanquish had finally pulled up.

"Come on" Zay grabbed my arm again.

"Nigga you gonna stop grabbing my arm". I yanked away from his grip "or ima' hit you"

"You not gonna do nothing". Zay laughed in my face "You better walk you drunk ass on", He opened the door for me.

"You're annoying". I stumbled to get in the passenger's seat.

"You're annoying too" he chuckled.

"Zay don't get on my nerves tonight". I rolled my eyes at him.

"I always get on your nerves so what else is new?". He closed my door.

Keeping my eyes on him, he walked in front of the car and got in on the driver's side. Zay put his seat belt on and started the car.

"Put your seat belt on". He closed his door.

"Don't yell at me" I said annoyed and put my seat belt on.

"Nobody yelling at you". Zay pulled off shaking his head "With your drunken ass"

Zay cut on the radio. Some a boogie with the Hoodie song was playing. Annoyed I changed the station and Nicki Minaj Chun- Li was playing.

"How you gonna change my radio". Zay looked at me like I was crazy when we pulled up to a red light.

"Nobody wants listen to the crap" I laughed.

We headed on our way to my condo. When we got there we parked and walked to the building. We took the elevator to the third floor and walked to my condo down the hall. Stumbling a little, Zay caught my arm. Taking my keys out of my bag, I dropped them by accident. Zay kneeled down and picked them up for me. He put the key in the door and opened it after. Stepping inside I kicked my heels off my feet. Zay remained at the door frame.

"Iight goodnight" Zay said to me.

"Babe you're not gonna come in?" I asked with a baby voice.

Zay chuckled. "I still have some things to handle at the club with your brother"

"You can at least stay for an hour". I pouted my lips and crossed my arm over my chest. "My brother isn't gonna notice you being gone, and you know wanna come in and get a plate"

Zay smiles with his handsome smile that I loved so much. "I guess I could come in and get a plate". He flashed his sexy dimples.

Excited I pull him close by the collar of his shirt. Kissing his soft lips, out tongues danced with each other. Zay had a chestnut completion, almond eyes, and long dimples in his cheeks. His waves were deep as the ocean and his slim muscular body was like a God. Zay wrapped his arms around my waist and we kissed each other like horny teenagers.

My love for Zay ran so deep, and our love was invincible. Yes my brother's best friend was my boyfriend and it was our little secret. Niko would be pissed if he ever found out about us. For the past three years we had been together, though our love had been present much longer. Zay pulled away then closed and locked my door.

Walking off, so that I could change when he smacked my ass. I looked back at him with a seductive grin and then walked off. I made my way to my bedroom and stripped out of my dress.

My bedroom floor was a light wood, and I had a queen sized Grandiodo bed. Beside my bed was a medium sized gray fur carpet which marched the gray fur blanket on my bed. The window was large a full length, and had a great view of the city. I also had a large flat screen TV plastered on the wall, and a large furry beany chair in the corner next to the window. Continuing on my way, I walked in my closet.

I put on Fashion Nova mauve lace teddy. After slipping into my pink furry slippers, I left my bedroom to go to the kitchen. Zay sat comfortably on the couch with his eyes glued to the TV. I made two plates for us. Last night I fried some chicken, rice, and asparagus. After making us both plates I heated them up in the microwave.

I gave Zay his plate first, while my plate was heating up in the microwave. After grabbing two bottles of Fiji from the fridge, I set them on the dining room table. When my food was ready I made my way into the living room and sat next Zay.

"Babe what the hell is this?" Zay asked picking at the asparagus.

"Its asparagus". I started eating.

"That shit is nasty" . He turned up his face.

"No it's". I chuckled. "It's healthy for you. You need to start eating better anyway"

"Nah I'm good". Zay picked up a chicken leg and bit into it "I'm not eating that shit"

"Whatever". I shrugged and shook my head.

Continuing to eat, I smiled. As we ate, we watched Black Mirror on Netflix. It was one of Zay's favorite shows and I had to admit that it was good and he had me hooked on it. This episode was called San Junipero. It was good so far. I wasn't into Sci-fi, but the way the show displayed technology, was pretty cool and I was hooked on it. When Zay was done eating, he set his plate down on the coffee table.

He moved closer to me and kissed my cheek. He kissed me neck afterwards. Pulling him close and kissing him hard, my body needed and craved him. Not seeing Zay all week, my body begged for his. Taking his package out of his jeans, his true length displayed from my touch. Pecking Zay's lips after I lowered myself to his mushroom tip. I took him into my mouth, dancing my tongue along his lower head.

"Shit..." Zay leaned back and groaned. He grabbed a handful of my hair.

Slowly but surely I gathered in all of him. Inching my way down his long skinny shaft, deep throating with a lot of wetness gathered in my mouth.

I made eye contact with Zay. "Mmmmmmm"

I slurped and spat on his rod of passion. Zay looked pleased with my work, as he bit his bottom lip. His facial expression and it made me suck even harder. Bobbing my head I slowly slob on his nob. Our eyes locked. Zay licked sexy lips and pulled his jeans and boxers all the way down. Taking off my tee my girls were exposed.

"Mmm..." Moans escaped my lips as I sat on my rightful throne.

Gasping at the first stroke, Zay let out a groan also. Our body heat immediately filled the air. The first stroke was always the best stroke.

"Mmmm..." My juices flowed. Zay griped my round ass, while I explored his play ground.

"Agggghhh...Mmm" I kept moaning loudly and got into my rhythm. Zay threw his head back and bit his bottom lip again.

"...Fucccccck" escaped from his lips.

"Dammmmmmn it feels soooooo good Zay" I bounce and clenched my pussy muscles on his long shaft "Mmmm...ohhhh yessss"

"Shit" Zay grunted as I drove him insane.

"Aaaahhhh... mmmm..." I shout "This dickkkkk feels sooooo gooood Dadddddddy" I felt the heat rise between my legs, and my body began to shake.

"Oh my God Zayyyyyy..." A strong orgasm took over my entire body.

"Shitttttttttt" Zay gripped both my cheeks as I continued to ride". Squirting I leaked all over his legs.

Zay kept hitting my pussy harder and faster with his infamous death stroke.

"Oh yes... right there" No longer controlling the screams escaping my lips, I shouted "Yesss Daddy... it feels so good Zay..."

"Mmmmmmhhh" Zay groaned out loud as his body tended up. He started me in the eyes and released his marching soldiers.

Collapsing on his chest, we both breathed hard. Holding on to him tightly I wasn't ready to let go. Our bodies stayed inSync with one another. Zay's dick was throbbing inside of me and his heart beat pulsating through his anaconda. Raising my face up to his, I kissed his lips.

Laying my head back on his chest sadly, I knew that he had to go. Whenever he had to go I hated it. Zay kissed my forehead and still held on to me. Yes this was our secret. If Niko were to ever find out, it would hurt him, but most of all, he would kill us both.


	2. Dripping with Honey

Its 7AM and I was ready to get the day started. The only thing that was on my mind was making this money. Last night was a good night and time with Dia was always well spent. What we were doing was wrong, but the situation was what is. I hated the fact that Dia couldn't stand up to her brother and tell him about us. One thing I did know was that I'm a grown ass man and if she didn't tell Niko about us, we wouldn't continue this relationship.

After getting out the shower I got dressed. My outfit was a navy Armani tee, Fear of God jeans, and all black Yeezy's. Lastly I out on a diamond gold chain and watch. I headed out the door walking to my Aston Martin, parked in the condo parking lot. Being in the drug game I learned to lay low. I never draw necessary attention to myself.

Yea I made mad bread pushing drugs and owning my own legit business, but there was always that thought in the back of my mind. The drug game always ended up in two ways. You either ended up dead or in jail. I was determined to end until in neither. I didn't own luxurious items besides my car or the condo I lived in.

No one would ever catch me slipping. I laid low; I stacked my paper, and minded my business. I didn't have a circle of friends, or any close family members. The only family I did have was my brother Niko and my girl Dia. From the outside looking in, I just looked like an African American male who did something for himself. I owned a car wash and I lived in upscale condo in Queens. Niko and me had been pushing drugs through our legitimate businesses for a minute now. We lived by the street code, live by the gun, you die by the gun.

I had come a long way from being that little nigga who had nothing to that nigga who had everything. I could remember coming home starving from school and not having any food in the house. Once upon a time there was never a happy home. I lived in some bum ass projects in South Jamaica Queens with my drug addict mother Piper and my drug dealing father Ziar. My father was that nigga. He had made money and mad bitches. He also had my beautiful mother by his side.

Whenever his would take a line he would make my mother take one with him. He was the reason my mother got hooked on drugs in the first place. He also used to beat my mother's ass. My mother was so hooked on drugs and so far gone, she couldn't even function. Drugs became her life. I guess when my pops was done with my mother he moved on. He up and left her for another woman. When my mother found out that she was pregnant, she decided to clean herself up and keep me.

It wasn't until nine years later my pops came back into her life and everything went all the way left. It was the same reoccurring pattern. My father would come back, ease his way in, hook my mom on drugs and beat her ass. I could remember crying in my closet one night because of how bad my father beat my mom ass one night. At that point my mom was just out of control. She was a full blown junkie and there was no coming back from that. Of course my father left again, and this time he wasn't coming back. My mother was too far gone, and he had another woman anyways. That nigga always had women. My mother spiraled of control. She took a hit every chance she got.

Everyone in the neighborhood knew my mother as the crack head who would do anything for a hit. I used to get teased and bullied because of my mother was hooked on drugs. No matter the circumstance my mother was willing to do whatever to be high. There wasn't a day that went by when my mother wasn't using. The crazy part about my mother being hooked on drugs was that she didn't even look like it.

I used to starve coming home from school. My mother got $300 in food stamps and there was never any food in the damn house. She would cash in the food stamps to feed her addiction. I could remember one day I came home so damn hungry, I looked in our empty fridge and lost it. I was so mad I kicked the hell out the fridge. I looked over at my mother who was passing out on the couch as usual. I left out the house to go do what I always did. I went to go steal something to eat from the supermarket across the street.

I went across the street to the neighborhood supermarket. The owner was an older Black male named Earl. Earl kept a low staff and it was always easy to get in and out with anything I wanted. That early July wasn't my lucky day. All I wanted was a box of blueberry Eggo waffles. I walked out the store when Earl grabbed me by my collar. I went crazy and I fought that old nigga for my life. All I remember was that I kept punching him and someone pulled me off of him. A Chinese female stood between us. I remember her because she lived in the same building as us.

Earl was screaming out of breath talking about how he was going to call the cops. The woman begged him not to and lied and said that I was her son. Earl looked back and forth between us. He let me go with a warning because he knew the lady. Long story short I was never allowed back in that store ever again.

I left the supermarket with this lady I didn't even know who just covered for me. We walked back to our building. I started walking up stairs to my floor when she spoke to me. She asked me if I was hungry and I told her yea. She told me that her name was Nona and she was making dinner so if I wanted to come get s plate that I could.

I didn't argue with her. Here was this beautiful Asian woman inviting me to dinner, I wasn't going to turn her down. I helped her carry her bags to her apartment. It looked like an actual home compared to where I lived. I put the groceries in the kitchen and she told me to have a seat in the living room. That's when I saw her.

Dia sat on the couch curled him with a huge Harry Potter book in her hands reading. Her long curly hair was out and she was the skinniest little thing ever. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, and I guess Nona saw also because she came right over to me. She introduced us and called her son Niko out of his room. I knew Niko from seeing him around the basketball court here and there.

That day I gained a family. From that day on me was Miss. Nona's apartment eating dinner. She even packed me containers of food to make sure I had food to eat at home, even though I was always at her house sleeping over every night in Niko's room. The day my mother over dosed I was angry as hell. I felt like my father robbed me of my mother. The super moved all of our stuff out on the side walk and a new family was moved in there a week later.

I remember picking up all of my things from off the street and Ms. Nona came to me. She helped me bring all of my things in her apartment and told me I can live with her. No one came looking for me. Not family, not even the state. My mother's family disowned us because she chose my father and drugs over family. As far as the state went, I was just considered another runaway.

Now years later I was a successful business man, who owned a car wash. Yet my main money came from smuggling drugs through my business. I had a business partner who was of course Niko. We were in the drug game for a minute now. I had my life, my business, and a good woman by my side. I had a lot of love for my Baby Girl and she was definitely the love of my life.

I lead a life that was headed nowhere fast, but still I enjoyed the lifestyle that it provided. It's been twelve years a since my mother had died, and the truth was that I didn't miss her. All she left me was bad memories and the name of a dead beat nigga. My name was Ziar Joseph Roberts, but I went by Zay. Most niggas envied, and feared me, but most off all respected me.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked to my bedroom. I had a long hard day ahead of at the car wash. Dia was in the kitchen making breakfast for us. I loved having her here with me, and it made me feel complete. Not only was she good to me, but she was good in the bedroom, and in the kitchen. Dia definitely knew how to keep me satisfied.

I grabbed some coco butter and rubbed it all over my body. When I was done I went in my closet and got a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs and some socks. Leaving my bedroom I made my way to the kitchen. I crept behind Dia and hugged her from behind while she cooked. She looked sexy as hell in her tank top, and panties that showed both of them ass cheeks that I loved.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed the side of her neck. Dia turned to face me. She looked up at me with her beautiful face and smiled at me with that smile that I always loved. From the moment I laid eyes on Dia I knew that I wanted her. I also knew that she was for me.

It wasn't until Dia turned sixteen things started between us. One day after school I came over to play Black Ops with Niko but his ass wasn't even home. Dia invited me in anyways. I knew I should have been there because my boy wasn't there, but I went inside anyways.

It was 7AM and I was ready to get the day started. The only thing that was on my mind was this money. Last night was a good night and I always enjoyed spending time with Dia. I knew what we were doing was wrong, but the situation was what is. I hated the fact that Dia couldn't stand up to her brother and tell him about us. One thing I did know what that I was a grown ass man and if she didn't tell Niko about us, we wouldn't continue this relationship.

After getting out the shower I went to get dressed. I put on a navy Armani tee, Fear of God jeans, and my all black Yeezy's. Lastly I put on my diamond gold chain and watch and headed out the door. I walked to my Aston Martin that was parked in the condo parking lot. One thing I learned from being in the drug game was to lay low. I never draw necessary attention to myself.

Yea I made mad bread pushing drugs and owning my own legit business, but there was always that thought in the back of my mind. The drug game always ended up in two ways. You either ended up dead or in jail. I was determined to end until in neither. I didn't own luxurious items besides my car or the condo I lived in. No one would ever catch me slipping. I laid low; I stacked my paper, and minded my business. I didn't have a circle of friends, or any close family members.

The only family I did have was my brother Niko and my girl Dia. From the outside looking in, I just looked like an African American male who did something for himself. I owned a car wash and I lived in upscale condo in Queens. I and Niko had been pushing drugs through our legitimate businesses for a minute now. We lived by the street code, live by the gun, you die by the gun.

I had come a long way from being that little nigga who had nothing to that nigga who had everything. I could remember coming home starving from school and not having any food in the house. Once upon a time there was never a happy home. I lived in some bum ass projects in South Jamaica Queens with my drug addict this mother Piper and my drug dealing father Ziar. My father was that nigga. He had made money and mad bitches. He also had my beautiful mother by his side.

Whenever his would take a line he would make my mother take some with him. He was the reason my mother got hooked on drugs in the first place. He also used to beat my mother's ass. My mother was so hooked on drugs and so far gone, she couldn't even function. Drugs became her life. I guess when my pops was done with my mother he moved on. He up and left her for another woman. When my mother found out that she was pregnant, she decided to clean herself up and keep me.

It wasn't until nine years later my pops came back into her life and everything went all the way left. It was the same reoccurring pattern. My father would come back, ease his way in, hook my mom on drugs and beat her ass. I could remember crying in my closet one night because of how bad my father beat my mom ass one night. At that point my mom was just out of control. She was a full blown junkie and there was no coming back from that.

Of course my father left again, and this time he wasn't coming back. My mother was too far gone, and he had another woman anyways. That nigga always had women. My mother spiraled of control. She took a hit every chance she got.

Everyone in the neighborhood knew my mother as the crack head who would do anything for a hit. I used to get teased and bullied because of my mother being hooked on drugs. No matter the circumstance my mother was willing to do whatever to be high. There wasn't a day that went by when my mother wasn't using. The crazy part about my mother being hooked on drugs was that she didn't even look like it.

I used to starve coming home from school. My mother got $300 in food stamps and there was never any food in the damn house. She would cash in the food stamps to feed her addiction. I could remember one day I came home so damn hungry, I looked in our empty fridge and lost it. I was so mad I kicked the hell out the fridge. I looked over at my mother who was passing out on the couch as usual. I left out the house to go do what I always did. I went to go steal something to eat from the supermarket across the street.

I went across the street to the neighborhood supermarket. The owner was an older Black male named Earl. Early kept a low staff and it was always easy to get in and out with anything I wanted. That early July wasn't my lucky day. All I wanted was a box of blueberry Eggo waffles. I walked out the store when Earl grabbed me by my collar. I went crazy and I caught that old nigga for my life. All I remember was that I kept punching him and someone pulled me off of him. A Chinese female stood between us. I remember her because she lived in the same building as us.

Earl was screaming out of breath talking about how he was going to call the cops. The woman begged him not to and lied and said that I was her son. Earl looked back and forth between us. He let me go with a warning because he knew the lady. Long story short I was never allowed back in that store ever again.

I left the supermarket with this lady I didn't even know who just covered for me. We walked back to our building. I started walking up stairs to my floor when she spoke to me. She asked me if I was hungry and I told her yea. She told me that her name was Nona and she was making dinner so if I wanted to come get s plate that I could.

I didn't argue with her. Here was this beautiful Asian woman inviting me to dinner, I wasn't going to turn her down. I helped her carry her bags to her apartment. It looked like an actual home compared to where I lived. I put the groceries in the kitchen and she told me to have a seat in the living room. That's when I saw her.

Dia sat on the couch curled him with a huge Harry Potter book in her hands reading. Her long curly hair was out and she was the skinniest little thing ever. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, and I guess Nona saw also because she came right over to me. She introduced us and called her son Niko out of his room. I knew Niko from seeing him around the basketball court here and there.

That day I gained a family. From that day on me was Miss. Nona's apartment eating dinner. She even packed me containers of food to make sure I had food to eat at home, even though I was always at her house sleeping over every night in Niko's room. The day my mother over dosed I was angry as hell. I felt like my father robbed me of my mother. The super moved all of our stuff out on the side walk and s new family was moved in there a week later.

I remember picking up all of my things from off the street and Ms. Nona came to me. She helped me bring all of my things in her apartment and told me I can live with her. No one came looking for me. Not family, not even the state. My mother's family disowned us because she chose my father and drugs over family. As far as the state went, I was just considered another runaway.

Now years later I was a successful business man, who owned a car wash. Yet my main money came from smuggling drugs through my business. I had a business partner who was of course Niko. We were in the drug game for a minute now. I had my life, my business, and a good woman by my side. I had a lot of love for my Baby Girl and she was definitely the love of my life.

I lead a life that was headed nowhere fast, but still I enjoyed the lifestyle that it provided. It's been twelve years a since my mother had died, and the truth was that I didn't miss her. All she left me was bad memories and the name of a dead beat nigga. My name was Ziar Joseph Roberts, but I went by Zay. Most niggas envied, and feared me, but most off all respected me.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked to my bedroom. I had a long hard day ahead of at the car wash. Dia was in the kitchen making breakfast for us. I loved having her here with me, and it made me feel complete. Not only was she good to me, but she was good in the bedroom, and in the kitchen. Dia definitely knew how to keep me satisfied.

I grabbed some coco butter and rubbed it all over my body. When I was done I went in my closet and got a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs and some socks. Leaving my bedroom I made my way to the kitchen. I crept behind Dia and hugged her from behind while she cooked. She looked sexy as hell in her tank top, and panties that showed both of them ass cheeks that I loved.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed the side of her neck. Dia turned to face me. She looked up at me with her beautiful face and smiled at me with that smile that I always loved. From the moment I laid eyes on Dia I knew that I wanted her. I also knew that she was for me.

It wasn't until Dia turned sixteen things started between us. One day after school I came over to play Black Ops with Niko but his ass wasn't even home. Dia invited me in anyways. I knew I should have been there because my boy wasn't there, but I went inside anyways. That day I took her virginity and I fell in love with her.

That day was a day I knew I'd never forget. Dia had been the only female that I had let get close to me. She was also the only woman I'd ever been in love with. Dia was my weakness, none the less. Turning Dia around so that she was facing me, I started in in the intensely in the eyes. I pulled her even closer.

"I love you" I said to her.

"I love you too babe", she smiled back at me.

I kissed her lips, than her forehead. Lastly I smacked her juicy ass and let her finished cooking.


End file.
